deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Iseult Larousse
Iseult Flavie Larousse '''(b. 9 April) is a French half-blood witch of the Larousse family, the only daughter of Hugues and Marinette Larousse. She is also the youngest of seven siblings, including Bastien, who was four years older than herself. The family grew up in cramped quarters in Perpignan, the prefecture of the Pyrénées-Orientales department in Southwest France. Upon attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Iseult was Sorted into Sournois House. During her third school year, she was among the delegation sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, during which her brother Bastien was selected as Beauxbatons' champion. While there, Iseult caused controversy among the students for her blatant disregard and refusal to conform to Hogwarts' rules, sparking extreme rivalry between the competing schools. While in detention, she met and formed a devil-may-care relationship with Leo Jordan-Potter and surprisingly by the end of the year, Iseult had switched sides and was supporting Hogwarts. Iseult departed from Hogwarts along with her school that summer and was not seen again, despite her promises to write, leaving her fate and later life currently unknown. Biography Early life Iseult Flavie Larousse was born on the 9th April to Hugues and Marinette Larousse in Pyrénées-Orientales, France. The Larousse family was a large mix of French wizards and witches, and Iseult was the youngest of seven siblings in total, with the closest to her in age being her elder brother Bastien. Not much is known about her home life, but is implied that Iseult was often ignored or mistreated by her family for being the youngest; as a result, she would usually act out in raucous or unruly ways. According to Iseult, she also had an aunt Marthe who allegedly was imprisoned for performing inappropriate charms on goats. On her eleventh birthday, Iseult presumably received her acceptance letter to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and began attending the school like her other siblings had done. Beauxbatons years Third year During Iseult's third year she, along with the Beauxbatons' Headmistress and a dozen other Beauxbatons students, travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. She was not particularly enthusiastic about coming, and had only done so in order to accompany her brother who hoped to be chosen as Triwizard champion. Her school arrived in a huge, powder-blue chariot pulled by numerous flying horses on the 30th October at around 6:00 pm. She was unimpressed with the school upon first impressions, and laughed derisively during Professor Sentiatla's speech at the Welcoming Feast. Iseult was also present when Bastien put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and during the Hallowe'en Feast, applauded her brother when he was chosen to be Beauxbatons' student representative and Triwizard Champion. In contrast, she did not clap for the other Champions that were chosen to represent Hogwarts and Durmstrang, and was even seen sneering at students from the other schools. Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * '''Dark Arts: Possessions * Wand: Relationships Family Larousse family Bastien Larousse Leo Jordan-Potter Etymology Iseult 'is an Old French name, possibly from Celtic origins and of uncertain meaning. It could also be from Germanic origins, equivalent to Old High German is (“ice”'') + hiltja (“battle”). The name is the name of several characters in the Arthurian story of Tristan and Iseult. The most prominent is Iseult of Ireland, wife of Mark of Cornwall and lover of Sir Tristan. Her mother, the Queen of Ireland, is also named Iseult. The third is Iseult of the White Hands, the daughter of Hoel of Brittany, sister of Sir Kahedin, and eventual wife of Tristan. The name '''Flavie is a girls name of French origin meaning "golden, blond". It is the French feminine form of the boys name Flavius. The Larousse surname derives from the Old French word "rous," meaning "red," or "red-haired;" and as such was a nickname for someone with red hair, or perhaps for a person with a ruddy or reddish complexion, or who dressed habitually in the color red. Quotes }} Notes * Iseult, like Leo, could also see Thestrals. Trivia Gallery Iseult 01.png iseult 02.png Iseult_11.jpg Iseult_13.jpg Iseult_03.jpg Iseult_05.jpg Iseult_06.jpg Iseult_07.jpg Iseult_09.jpg Iseult_10.jpg Iseult_14.gif Category:Sixth Generation Category:Background Characters